There are various clock devices and methods previously known, but which all are disadvantageous when compared to the present invention:
One device shows historical data displayed on a tape that comprises part of a clock, but the tape cannot be randomly accessed. This is disadvantageous because it does not permit the randomization of data, nor is the information displayed coordinated with the time in any way.
Various programmable appointment schedulers provide information related to specific times, as input by the user for future recall. These lack the ability to display random pieces of information from a database and thus are disadvantageous.
While some or all of the above-referenced devices may well be utilized for keeping information and displaying it to a user, they do not adequately provide for the display of random information keyed to the numerical configuration of the display.